Sons of Magic I (revised)
by andywharhol94
Summary: This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Charmed Ones. The years have been mumbled. The story refers to descendents of the original Charmed Ones that are relatives of Harry Potter. The events turn to 7th book of Harry Potter with flashbacks to 3rd, 5th and 6th book.
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Magic I

This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Charmed Ones. The years have been mumbled. The story refers to descendents of the original Charmed Ones that are relatives of Harry Potter. The events turn to 7th book of Harry Potter with flashbacks to 3rd, 5th and 6th book. This is my first attempt for a Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones

Chapter 1: The way to Burrow

As soon as they took over, they got attacked. Death Eaters hunted them with no mercy. Different flashes lighted up the sky. Harry and Hangrid were moving forward in great speed. Harry managed to stun some of them. For the last one, he used the Disarmed Spell. The Death Eater stopped and shouted "This is the real one". Then, he lost in the clouds.

From this moment, Harry's mark set on fire. The pain was unbearable. His vision blurred and his body dropped in the front. He only managed to see Voldemort's face before a green light covered everything. Suddenly, a high dynamic energy passed through his body and his wand acted autonomously sending golden fires against the killing curse. The fires stopped the spell and broke down the wand.

The next thing that Harry remembered was their fall in the ground, in a house garden. They have passed the wall made by his cousins' protecting spells. This wall blocked Voldemort and his powers to chasing them further.

A voice was heard: " Oh my God… they fall in the front yard. Let's get them.". Two people ran out and brought them inside. When Harry woke up, he saw his cousin face starring him in a mixture of anxiety and relief.

" Harry! You came finally", she exclaimed and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. When she left him, he took a breath and hugged her back.

" Nice to see you, Zelda", he said

" Let me introduce! Here is Ted Tonks. Nymphandora's dad", she continued

"Welcome home, son, Dora said that you are an excellent duelist", he replied

"And his wife…", but before she completed her sentence, Harry screamed " You!" Her face was identical to her sister Bellatrix, but her hair was brighter. "Sorry, Madame. I thought you were…" he said when he understood his mistake.

"That I am Bellatrix. No worries, dear. It's a common mistake", she replied.

"Anyway, shall we go? They expect us in Burrow", Zelda interrupted.

"Yes. Where is Hagrid? ", Harry answered.

"Over here" the man's voice is heard from the other side of the couch. Zelda grabbed Harry's hand and with the other touched Hangrid's shoulder. She said: "Bye Ted and Dromeda. Hope to see you soon" and they disappeared in a flash of blue light. The only thing that Harry could hear was Ted's voice asking him to say Tonks to inform them when she would arrive in Burrow.

Few moments later, they were in Burrow's garden where Molly waited for them. Miss Weasley hugged warmly Harry.

"Oh Harry, dear. You came. Hangrid, where is the others?" she said.

"Are we the first arrived here?" he asked looking around.

"Well. They come anything soon", the woman tried to keep them calm. In the same time, two people ran from inside and pulled Harry down. The love of his cousins was so pure that Harry couldn't be fed up. He did not see them all the summer and he missed them so much. Andy and Roxy stood up and helped Harry. Now, the three siblings and Harry were in a circle hugging each other. Harry looked their faces. He noticed the different colors of their hairs. Roxy and Andy were more similar to Harry's but Zelda was almost identical to his mother. All the four of them had the same color and shape, gift from their mothers. His family was there soothing a little his anxiety for the rest of the team.

The charming moment was interrupted by the voice of Miss Weasley "Alright people, let's get inside to wait for the others." And the gang got inside quickly. As soon as they sat near the fireplace, a pop sounded. Lupin entered in a rush.

"Someone helps me" he shouted. Immediately, Andy ran out and both carried out George who was bleeding. He was severely injured. His neck and his head were full of blood. They putted him in the couch. Miss Weasley starred his son in a worry.

"He is too bad. I don't know if I can heal him" she managed to spell, while Ginny brought towels and bandages.

"Well, there is someone to take over" Roxy said hesitantly.

"I remind you Dad cannot. At least, we are not sure…" Andy started

"Not, Dad. Idiot. Use your brain a little"

"You don't mean…"

" No other choice. I call her", she replied. She turned to the sky and shouted: " GRAMS! COME ON NOW. IT IS EMERGENCY". A figure swirled. It was an old woman with curl gray hair. Her eyes were bright green. Her face was quite similar to Harry and to his cousins. Harry had never seen her before. His cousins haven't mentioned anything before. He was so curious.

The woman starred Harry directly in his eyes. Her heart boated fast. But soon, she realized the reason why she was called.

"You…Your…" Molly muttered.

"Stay all back" the woman ordered and moved to the couch, where Zelda held George's hand and Ginny his head.

"Don't worry boy. Everything will go perfect. You 'll be fine" the woman said and opened her hands above the bleeding parts of the boy. A white light came out and the blood stopped and his skin returned to its previous condition. After few seconds, the injury did not exist anymore. But the ear of George was not in his place.

"Try to fix it" she addressed to Miss Weasley and she moved towards her grandchildren.

" Harry. This is Betty Pipper Halliwell. ..Our grandmother" Roxy explained. Harry felt awkward. He didn't how to react. He had a grandmother but he didn't know it. He had never met her. Due to this damn hell… He didn't even know how to call this situation. He couldn't forget the day that he was revealed the truth.

He was in Dumbledore's office in the end of the 3rd year, after he and his friends saved his godfather, Sirius Black. His cousins were sent to protect Sirius too. But then no one knew the truth.

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and looked all of them in the eyes. Next to him was a woman. She was tall and brunette. Her eyes were emerald like his. They had the same bright color and the same shape. And her face looked familiar. So familiar. But how is it possible? Is she was a relative? The only relative, he knew, was his Aunt Petunia and her family.

"Well. I see that you have a lot of questions. All of you. Let's take it from the begin. Harry, my dear boy, your mother. Your mother wasn't a muggle-born witch." Dumbledore said

" But how? What do you say, Professor? How could be this possible? Is she was a pureblood witch?" Harry bombarded him.

"Not exactly. My sweet boy. Your mother was a descendent of Charmed One" Dumbledore answered.

"Charm what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Charmed One. An old American family of Wiccan Witch. It's alright Albus. I will take over. Besides, this is my duty" the woman said

"As you wish." Dumbleddore said.

" Wiccan Magic is the wandless magic based on the equilibrium of natural elements and light or dark. Our magic core keeps this balance and gives us special gifts. Each of us have a special power, but we can perform spells for all the others. When we united our individual powers, the collective one is the most powerful weapon in nature. Our ancestors began the story of fighting evil back in 1648. The famous Warren Line. The first witch of the family had predicted the coming of a generation that could perform in the ultimate level this collective power. After some generations this powers come to us, me, your mother and our third little sister. We are the descendents of the Original Charmed One. Of the original power of three. Our mother in order to protect us sent back in England, in the country of our origin. You know we are also Merlin's Descendents, we had Excallibur. Our closest English relatives were Evans family. We grew up with Tunie. We went in Hogwarts for better protection. Dumbledore trained secretly us for our destiny, although many students have seen us using a wand. And when we were old enough, we started fighting evil. A special dark wizard. Lord Voldemort as he wished to be called. We fought a lot in order to protect the Magic Community. Then, your mother got pregnant to you and we decided to stop and keep you and my children safe. Your mum and dad hide but this was not enough" the woman continued.

"Yes, we all learned. Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort found them and killed them." Harry said sadly.

"This is not exactly the story, sweetie. You didn't know some things. Yes, Voldemort found them but he managed to kill only your dad. Your mother performed an ancient ritual. The sacrifice spell. She embodied all our collective ultimate power to you creating a protecting shield than no evil could ever touch you. When Voldemort attacked her, her sacrifice activated the spell. But you don't know a specific thing. All our family we are half angels, known as Whitelighters. This part of your mother kept her alive and made her a full Whitelighter." The woman said.

" Wait a minute! You tell me that my mum is alive? And you are a sister of her? Or something?" Harry asked confused

" Yes, mum. Aunt Lilly has not children and Uncle James is alive. At least, till last week we saw them." The boy in the other side said.

"Oh my loves. The things are more complicated. The killing curse and sacrifice spell, somehow provoked a disturbance of magic equilibrium. The conflict of this powers was something more powerful than we thought. Firstly, after Voldemort's defeat, your mum and we couldn't reach you. A wall blocked us. Then, your wiccan part was totally blocked. But with this, the power of three was blocked too. Although Andy, you and your sisters managed to develop your individual powers. We decided that Harry would be better protected in our family line and sent him to Petunia. And we create an illusion that Aunt Lilly lived as before for you, Andy, Roxy, and Zelda. You were too young and we didn't want to face the same with us. This year, I manage to approach you. Probably this was a gap in this wall. Your mum, Harry , still cannot. I don't know why. I don't know how. We called our ancestors for advice. They did a prophecy that everything would back to normal when Voldemort defeat once and for all. Harry, I am your Aunt. My name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell. And My Sister is called Lilly Patricia Halliwell, known as Lilly Evans. These are my kids, Andy, Roxy and Zelda. We are your family. My dear kids, this is your cousin, Harry James Potter, the son of Aunt Lilly." Melinda said finished.

" Now, this can't be true! This can't happen." Harry shouted in tears.

"I know, sweetie that it's too much. But this is the truth" Melinda responded calmly. This moment, Zelda accidentally touched Harry's wand that was on the Dumbledore's desk. Her vision blurred.

" Oh my… It's true. All this is true. Let me show you" Zelda said and gave her hand to Harry. Harry touched her reluctantly and he saw the story that Melinda narrowed. He didn't say a word. He only embraced his aunt and started cry. His cousins followed his steps. The family cried all together.

After Harry met his family, he learned everything about their place in the Magic World. As descendents of Merlin, they were the royal family of England. In a complicate system of governance, his aunt Melinda was the Queen. His cousins were prince and princesses. He had also a title, Grand Duke of something. Their royal role had not political power. The Queen signed laws, took part in the Winzegamot and was president of some courts. When they didn't have something to do in the Wizard World, they preferred spending their time in the Muggle World. They lived in New York and ran a fashion business.

His cousins attended Magic School, a school funded by their ancestors for the teaching of Wiccan magic in every magical creature. They spent most of the summers all together in Burrow. It seems that the spell didn't block his cousin powers. Only adults were affected. Andy, Roxy and Zelda had become friends with Harry's best friends, while a complicated relation had been developed between Fred and Zelda. This made Harry so happy. His two families were together.

For his aunt Melinda, it was difficult to approach all the time. The spell still blocked her. But she was there when Harry was in need of help. She stopped the Winzegamot and arrested Fudge for not respecting the laws of the royal family. And she fought with Voldemort alongside Dumbledore during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. And now he learned that he had a grandmother. A grandmother. He was feeling so delight that there was a typical family for him, on the one hand, but on the other hand he was feeling angry and alone that couldn't have them all in his life for the present.

"How did she manage" he thought, but the answer came immediately. "The spell is broken." He had not anymore the protection shield that blocked his relatives. It was something that he read in the old family grimmore, called Book of Shadows. Once he and his relatives (Dursleys) split up, his mother shield will vanish. The spell power will start diminishing and he could reconnect with his blood lines. But nothing was stable until the danger, which had activated the spell, is completely abolished.

Those were his thoughts, when he realized that he was in his grandma arms. She was crying and telling to him: "So sorry my love. I couldn't do anything more… I didn't want to leave you alone…"

Harry hugged her back and kissed her in the cheek. "It's alright, Grams. It's not your fault." he said.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but Grams, you have to go. It's not safe here." Andy intervened

"No, you can't force me to do anything, young man. My grand children are in danger. I am not let them alone" Betty replied.

"He is right, Grams. We don't want to risk for us. It's our turn now", Harry completed and blinked his eye to his cousin

"Oh, my dear boys. You are so wise. Take care of yourselves. I'll be back soon", the old woman said and swirled in blue lights. After that, Lupin grabbed Harry and put his wand in his neck.

"What creature stands in my office, when Harry Potter first comes in" Lupin shouted.

"Lupin, what's wrong" Harry responded.

"Tell me" the other man said once more

" Er.. a Grindlow" Harry said but before he finished the sentence, Lupin flew to the other side of the room. Andy rose his hand and starred him angrily. "Never do this to my cousin again", he hissed. Harry knew his cousin very well. He was quiet overprotective to people that he loved. In their first meeting, he tried to use his telekinisis against him so as to protect Sirius. Last year, he almost killed a Death Eater named Dolohov with his energy waves when he attacked them.

Lupin got off the floor and said pleased: "As I expected. Sorry, Harry, I have to be sure that you are the real one. We have been betrayed tonight". Suddenly, other pops sounded in the front yard. The rest of the team arrived one after the other. Some were not able to approach due to the strong spell of Zelda and Mr. Weasley went to bring them int. After the last arrival, all learned about Mad-Eyed Moody death. They were all devastated. No one could believe it. They all hoped that the door would open and he came in. But, it didn't happen.

Miss Weasley waved her wand and brought shots of Firewhisky.

"A toast. To Mad-Eye Moody", Mr Weasley said.

" To Mad-Eye Moody" all shouted and drank the shot in once. The alcohol warmed a little bit the heart pain.

" I can't stay here. You are all in danger" Harry announced.

"No you can't leave." Hermione shouted

"Don't you see it? He IS AFTER ME. He doesn't bother kill you all in order to have me. I can't bear it to lose you" Harry said and stepped up.

"Harry James Potter. Get your hell ass down now. You won't leave" Andy replied furiously

" You can't imprison me." Harry answered

"Try me" Andy said and twisted his hand locking the door.

"You don't understand. I AM the ONE that I have to deal with him. This is my problem." Harry screamed

"That's what you think? This is all about you? No Harry. This is about everyone. If we want better days, we have all to fight together" Ron said. A silence covered the place. Harry was looking surprised his friend.

" Well, it was a tough night for all of us. Let's arrange how we are going to sleep. Roxy, take your siblings and check your wards, please" Miss Weasley said

"Yes, Miss Weasley", Roxy replied and she grabbed the others. They went outside followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. All of them rose their eyes up to the sky.

"I didn't ask you before but how did you avoid Voldemort's curse", Hermione said

" I don't know. I was in so much pain and my wand sent this spell on his own", Harry answered

"Harry, wands do not work autonomously. Probably you had casted a spell even though you were unconscious. There is not case of accidental magic in adults." Hermione said.

"No, I had almost fainted. It was impossible to cast a spell. Besides, I don't know this spell" Harry tried to explained. His cousins looked weirdly each other. Harry noticed

"What? " he asked

" Well, there is an explanation for this. Hermione is right. Wands never work alone. But Harry you are not only a wizard. You are a Wiccan witch too. Maybe the shield breaking diminished what happened with the conflict of powers and part of your Wiccan magic is released. Tell me a little more about it" Zelda explained

" I don't know. I felt angry and powerful and I want to destroy everything" Harry said

"This means that you are an Empath. The first step of Telepathy. You feel the others emotions and channel the power coming from them. Probably, you reverse Voldemort's emotions and this provoked the reaction of your wand. Classical empathetic act. Charmed Powers are bond to our emotions. You have to know that." Zelda said

"It's logical. Your mum is Telepath too. And Zelda as well. But let's test it. Go next to Ron and tell what you feel", Roxy completed. Harry did as she told him

"Hunger!" he exclaimed

" I haven't eat, since last night" Ron defended.

" You are right sis. Great another open book in the family" Andy said with sarcasm

Harry looked weirdly.

" Don't mind him. I will train you how to use this power. After some stages, you will be a complete Telepath like me. But this needs years of practice. For now, you will learn to defend through this power. Till you go to find Horcruxes" Zelda said

" Great. I don't want outbreaks that could harm us" Harry said.

" Fantastic! New powers. Even He had a new one. Do you know that he could fly?" Ron asked

"No. I haven't a clue" Harry answered.

" Not a big deal. I can fly too. Well sort of" Andy said and grabbed Harry's hand. Before he realized it, they were in the air in front of Burrow's roof. The other two girls did the same with Ron and Hermione. Now all they were of the ground looking the stars.

"Levitation. Cool? Elder's power" Andy exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Harry said.

" Look the stars. When you are feeling alone, look the stars in the sky and our thoughts we will connect." Roxy said.

" Close your eyes, Harry and breath. You need to relax a little" Andy said. And Harry closed his eyes, but soon was in the Voldemort's mind again. His mark burned him while he was watching Voldemort tortured Olivander.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones

Chapter 2: Days of Hapinness

The following days in Burrow were passing quite slowly. Everyone tried to turn back to their routine, while Fleur and Bill's wedding was on the heat. The whole preparation and organization made Miss Weasley quite nervous and anxious.

The next morning of Harry's rescue, Melinda Halliwell appeared in the front door. As Zeld explained Ron patiently, breaking Charmed One Spell, restored the connection between the blood lines for a while. For this reason, it was now safe Melinda and Penny, the youngest Halliwell sister, to come and stay with Harry. Only Lilly was still blocked due to the disturbance of magic equilibrium. However, the Power of Three was still inactive and none could use it until the ultimate evil was vanished. Harry didn't have now any shield protecting him and neither his cousin could develop fully their powers. Harry was so bored to listen once more his history. Living this life was much harder.

In the same evening, Miss Weasley asked the Queen to be the High Priest for the wedding. Melinda couldn't say no, since Molly's style didn't leave her any choice. Then, she was invited to stay there too.

"Okay, Molly, but if I stay, you 'll let me help you. And I don't take a no as an answer. Queen's order." Melinda said in a way that could terrify everyone. From that day, she established her office in the Burrow. Her people were put under Miss Weasley command, whereas Melinda organized other plans. No one knew what she was doing. Her children were along her almost all day. Kingsley and Mr Weasley visited and stay with her till late the evening. Papers went back and forward.

One night, Harry heard a weird conversation among them.

"Your Majesty, this cannot be done. It's out of my authority" Kingsley complained.

"It is Kingsley, if I let you do it. It is my people. I am not let them unprotected. I am not going to follow the Ministry this time. I am not let them alone to his hands. Now, what about the files?" Melinda said seriously.

" Most of the job has been done. Few more and we have done." Mr. Weasley answered.

" Excellent. When do we expect Pius to move?" Melinda asked

" Probably on Saturday. I will be in the Ministry and I am not coming to the wedding" Kinsgley said.

" And now I think we are ready. After the wedding, the Order will move to the Crystall Palace, till the things calm down. Not a word. It's an order" Melinda said and both men nodded. Then, they split to house, while Harry tried to remain hidden. He was confused. He couldn't understand what they were talking about, but he was sure that something big was coming.

Meanwhile, nothing went well for his mission. All this time, he had barely met his companions. They were supposed to leave in any moment and they haven't prepared anything. Miss Weasley attempted to learn their plans and after she failed, she deliberated them tasks for the wedding so as to get them separated. On the other hand, his cousins were closed all day with their mother and didn't let him in. They managed to gather all together late at the night, in Ron's room, where the three boys stayed.

One of these days, Harry escaped from Miss Weasley chores and went directly to Ron's room. When he entered, he heard him saying: " Alright, Alright, I will make it…Oh you are. Come and sit mate." And Harry laid in the next bed. Few moments later, Hermione entered the room.

"How did you get away from mum?" Ron asked innocently.

"Well, she forgot that me and Ginny cleaned the backyard yesterday. And she had to occupy with the tent construction", she grinned.

"Guys, are you sure that you want to come with me? You are not obliged and I understand.." Harry began

"Not the same story again. Harry, stop it. We have discussed lots of times. We are in this together. As always." Hermione replied while she ordered different piles of books.

"Yes, Harry. This is over. Now how do we start? Did Dumbledore give any clue where to find them?" Ron continued

" Nope. I have told to you everything we had discussed and discovered" Harry responded.

" Do we know how such a thing can be destroyed?" Ron inquired

"The books from Hogwarts Library give a lot of information about how to construct a Horcrux, but non how to destroy it. However, it must be something strong that will destroy the object and the fragment of soul included cannot resist anymore. For example, Basilisk venom is super deadly. And the antidote is extremely rare" Hermione replied

" Phoenix tears" Harry said.

"Exactly. That's why when you stabbed the diary with the fang Voldemort soul vanished." Hermione completed

"Indeed. In some way, the diary started bleeding and the Tom vanquished." Harry said.

"Yeah, but we don't have any other fangs. So,what else?" Ron asked again. In that moment, Harry sensed that an emotional storm was arriving. During the night lessons with Zelda, he had somehow managed to control his Empathy. The first times were very hard but he could at least isolate his friends' emotions and channeled some of his in his spells. But this was a quite strong one to ignore it!

Roxy got inside furiously and start nagging. "Ron, tell your mum stop acting like I am a princess, well technically I am, but in any case she isn't obliged to serve me. I can do things too. Next time, I will blow the whole hill!" she said without breathing. Her strong American accent and this temperament made Harry's friends burst out of laugh. But she meant every word that she said. She quickly turned to Ron's side and she tended her hands sending a tiny spark in Ron's bed. Immediately, Ron face changed from fun to fear.

"Guess who will not give successors to Weasley family? Am I clear now?" she said. In the same time, Harry took a better look at her. She was so beautiful. She hadn't seen a woman like her before in his life. Her long dark hair, her juicy lips, her emerald eyes, her well shaped body. Damn hell, his cousin was so hot. Many times, he had felt the jealousy of Hermione when she was close to her or her anxiety that she could seduce Ron.

The strong point of Roxy was her gaze. She could magnetize everyone and made her irresistible. Apart from appearance, Roxy had also personality. She could convince everyone without many words. And there was no reason to speak about her magical skills. She was the most incredible duelist that Harry had ever seen. In Battle of Astronomy Tower, she fought all by herself Bellatrix in order to protect Tonks. Her powers were so strong that Bellatrix was forced to run for saving her life. Harry was so proud that she was a member of his family.

"Fine. But in the Palace, there aren't house elves or something to help you? I imagine that you aren't doing everything by yourself." Ron tried to say after the initial shook

"Are you crazy? Mum would send us to prison even if we thought to use someone else to work for us without get paid or awarded somehow. Besides, in wiccan magic there is this thing with personal gain. So, yes if you have to do something, you have to do it on your own!" Roxy replied.

"I always admire the Queen's opinion about equality. She is a fantastic woman with a so open minded view about the world. I guess that all the Matriarchs of your family was something like that and that's explain why they are so respectful." Hermione commented

"Indeed. No woman in the family would accept the exploit of house elves or other creatures. Don't forget that in Magic School, we are classmates with other magical tribes, such as vampires and mermaids, and we learn to respect each other. And all these ideas, Mum tried to make law of the state, but it's better for royals to do not mess with politicians, like Fudge. But she achieved something good. She banned house-elves in public sector. This was a hit for Fudge's reputation" Roxy said. Suddenly, people appeared through orbing. Andy and Zelda made an impressive entrance.

"You are all gathered together. Without us. But it's better. We have news for you" Andy said annoyed.

"How did you escape, mum?" Roxy asked

"Well, we have a meeting 'up there', you know. In fact, Jared pulled me there and Zelda replaced dad in the council." Andy explained.

" And I was not called! THIS WOULD HAPPEN AGAIN BECAUSE I AM MAD. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM MAD" Roxy shouted looking in the sky"

" Okay, they get the message, believe me. Anyway, before the important things, this is from Jared. He apologized for… you know. I have nothing to do with this! I am only transferring messages." Andy said and handed a white rose to his sister. She took it and admired it. Harry sensed the deep love that she felt that moment.

"Jared is her…friend, you know. He is a…"Zelda hissed making a weird grimace with her face.

"Trainee Whitelighter. I was his first instructor." Roxy completed looking viciously her sister.

"I believe that we have time to learn about our Roxy's love affairs. But this is not the time. Guys what's going on? What happened?" Harry asked

" Well, we are in the Elder's council. Elders, the men with the white robes and all for the greater good, believe that you need a whitelighter for such a quest. And they charge you on me. I would be like your personal guardian angel. You call my name and I come. You feel my presence and I appear. And remember, repelling and hiding spells don't work on me. I could sense you anywhere "Andy said. And Harry hugged tightly. Although he loved all his cousins, with Andy had something special. He was the big brother that he never had. He protected him from everything, like when he faced Bellatrix in the Battle of Mysteries Department, after Sirius died. She would be dead if Voldemort didn't intervene. He didn't care to risk his life for him, like when he attacked Dolohov in the Astronomy Tower. He kept his secrets, like his relationship with Ginny or the incident with Malfoy. He even cheered up for him in Quidditch that he hated. He trusted him completely for this thing. This was a relief that all his family would be with him in this task. The one he chose and the one he belong. Andy was ready to cry with all this affection that Harry showed to him.

"Mum won't take it so well" Roxy muttered.

"But why? I thought that she would love someone protect her nephew!" Hermione said innocently.

"She doesn't see it like this. She thinks that we are too young for all this. She acted like all adults. Even when she heard that Harry wouldn't be in Hogwarts this year, she came furious! Remembered?" Andy started and Harry nodded. "But I am an adult. I am Halliwell. And I don't mind what others think. I am not let you alone in this. All of you. For me, you are all family, not just Harry. So, I will be there for you anytime you need it." he completed.

"Okay. Too emotions for one day. Let's start working. Did Dumbledore give you any clue about Horcruxes?" Zelda interrupted.

"Mate, she is dangerous. How did you…" Ron started but Harry stopped him.

"She didn't read your mind. Dumbledore involved them too. They brought important memories before started facing their own demons" Harry said and blinking his eye.

" Ok. We have nothing." Ron said sadly. And the siblings looked each other for a moment. Zelda stepped forward.

" In that case, maybe we have something for you" she said and got out her pocket a large paper that gave it to them. Hermione casted " Silencio" in the door and started reading loudly.

" How to destroy a Horcrux. Horcruxes are powerful evil objects. They are made to fight the mortality. A fragment of a soul is separated and engaged in the object. The fragment can get in and out of the object and influence the people around in a negative way. That's why you need to destroy the object in case that such a thing comes in your possession. Possible ways of destruction: deadly venoms such as the one of a basilisk, an Egyptian cobra or Brazilian great anaconda, sacred fire (either from a spell or from a phoenix eruption), Elder's electricity powers, blades blessed by insane blood, fairies dream dust."

"This is awesome! Where did you get this?" Hermione exclaimed.

"From the Book of Shadows. I guess that our American ancestors had deal this problem before." Zelda answered.

" We thought that the whole Book would be useful for you and we tried to make a small copy. But sometimes, it's so stubborn when you touch it!" Roxy said with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter. Even this part is useful. At least we know that there is a way to destroy it" Harry said.

"If we find them" Ron commented.

"Thank you guys for all this. What about your mission? Did you start? Find something?" Harry continued ignoring Ron.

" You have a mission too? Merlin's beard, how much dark magic this man had used?" Ron shouted.

"My sweet Ronald, do you ever imagine that Dumbledore, this lovely old man would let us out of the game. No sougar. No way. Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort engaged demonic powers. His relation with fire it's quite complicated for a wizard, even for him. We don't if he uses a demon or take a demon's power but one is certain. There is something demonic in the air and Dumbledore asked to figured out what's going on" Roxy replied.

"Mmm. I see" Ron said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones.

Chapter 3: Party time

After 2 days, Harry had his birthday. Miss Weasley decided to organize a dinner and she invited all the members of the order in order to celebrate. His Aunt Penny, the younger Charmed One, would come and occupy with the birthday cakes since she was a famous pastry chef in the muggle world. She had firstly argued with Miss Weasley, but as a Halliwell, she knew how to win a battle. Aunt Melinda preferred just staying out of the kingdom of kitchen and left the experts to do their jobs.

The day began with a lot of presents. When he woke up, Ron expected him and gave him a small package. It was a book with the title "How to flirt with a witch"

"I didn't know that you have started reading!" Harry grinned

"Mate, this is not just a book. This is the Book. Even better than the Book of Shadows." Ron responded and they both laughed loudly. Harry noticed that Andy was absent. He asked Ron but he didn't know anything. Then, orb flashes appeared. Andy took a deep breath. It seems like he was running.

"I was searching all morning. I went up and down inch by inch the entire Palace. But I finally made it. Happy Birthday." he said and gave him a bracelet with a large emerald diamond in the middle. Harry wore it immediately and hugged him tightly. He was so happy that there were no words to describe his happiness.

" It's a family heirloom. It supposed that it was Merlin's. And it passed from generation to generation. Grams gave it to me when I turned 18. After I have been the Master of Excalibur. But I wanna you have it. Just to remember me. You have a family, Harry. A family that loves you. A family that you belong, a family that is there for you." Andy said and some tears rolled his face.

And this moment, something magic happened. A white and blue light shinned above him. He hasn't seen such a thing before. I didn't come from a spell or something. It was something unique.

"Merlin's beard! What the hell…?" Ron said, when he looked up.

"Well… Yeah… it seems like that our ancestors accept you as family member. At least this is the information that we had when happened for the last time. It was when Great Great Aunt Phoebe and Great Great Grandma Pipper found Great Great Aunt Paige and reunited the Power of Three. Enough with the family stories. Let's go downstairs." Andy said and the others nodded.

They went down where the preparations for the fest were on the heat. Miss Weasley argued with Aunt Penny for recipes while all the others watched and laughed. Miss Weasley approached and gave him his present. It was a watch. An old fashion one, but still a collecting piece.

"Arthur, told to me to give you his wishes. He had to leave early. I wish we could afford to take you a new one like Ronald's. It was my brother's. He was a little careless but it is a good condition." she started but before she finished her sentence, Harry hugged her expressing all this love that he had for his second family.

Some tears left from Melinda's eyes watching this moment. She knew what Molly and her family had done for her boy. She knew that he had found a true home in this place. She thanked Molly one hundred times for all the good that she had done in her family. But she always wished the things to be different and Harry had the chance to live where he belongs. She imagined always that Harry was with them during Christmas, Thanksgiving or birthdays. She never stopped hoping that Harry would get what he really deserved and he would forget all the bad moments that had to live in Petunia's house.

Harry was gathering the presents from his friends. Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Roxy and Zelda handed him something special. His aunts gave him an expensive muggle watch. "It's a tradition for the boys of the family. We hope that you like it", Penny said. And Harry embraced them so tightly that they couldn't breathe. These were his aunts. He loved that there were in his life, in the way they could.

In the end, Melinda orbed a parchment and told to him to sign in. " And from now on you have official your title. Grand Duke Harry James Potter! There is also a coronation ceremony, but this is for another time. When we won't be in war!" she announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry was fluttered. For a moment, he thought his mother. He was sure that she would be proud for his son and she would love to share all these moments.

Ginny came and took him out of his thoughts. She grabbed him and guided him in her room, before someone noticed them.

" I know that you are going to leave with my brother and Hermione to find something" she started " and you will probably meet other girls there…" she continued.

" Oh, yes. I have so many chances for dates" Harry muttered but Ginny ignored him. "And I want to give you something special so as not to forget me. Happy Birthday, Harry Potter." she concluded and she kissed him. Then, the world stopped in this moment. Everything was that kiss. There was neither Voldemort nor Horcruxes, nothing. There was only this wet and sweet touching of the lips and the flame burning his chest.

"Ginny, your mum…oh…awkward…I am leaving!" Roxy said while she was entering the room. She turned to go but Harry stopped her.

"It's not what you think, Roxy. We just…" Harry started.

"It's exactly what I am thinking. But no worries, I am not telling anyone. I am good in keep secrets." She said and blinking her eye.

"Thank you!" Harry replied with a relief. However, it was too late. Ron and Hermione stood exactly out of the door. His face had turned red. He was so upset. He cursed him inside his mind. Harry could get all the vibes. He left Hermione and ran down the stairs.

"Wait. I will explain" Harry shouted but he didn't hear him. Immediately, Roxy took Harry's and Hermione's hand orbing them down. "It's much faster" she said. They stood in front of him blocking him from getting out.

" You know how difficult was for her, when you dumped her. You know how many tears she spent for you all over the summer. It was too hard for her. And now you are kissing!" Ron exploded, while Andy and Zelda approached to see what happened.

"Ron, calm down". Hermione tried

"You know that I didn't want to break up with her. I had to. You know what it's going on" Harry reacted.

"But you give her hopes by snogging with her" Ron continued

"Fine, I won't touch her again" Harry responded.

"Fine" Ron shouted again. Andy and Zelda remained silent. They had understood what exactly happened, but they didn't want to make the things worse. On the other hand, Roxy didn't share the same opinion with her siblings. Zelda had read her thoughts and wanted to make her keep her mouth closed. But messing with her sister wasn't also a very good idea.

"Come on, guys. It was just a kiss. It's not such a big deal!"Roxy said.

"No, Roxy! It's just not a kiss. She is my sister and his best friend…they can mix up and then crying" Ron said with tension.

"Ronald Weasley, you have no right to control with whom or what your siblings do. Just look only your business. And leave her live her life. She was felling this way. She did. That's it. Get over it! Besides, everyone in this room had kissed with a Weasley once !" Roxy said. Ron opened his eyes widely and lost his voice. Hermione was in shook too. Harry shared a look with Andy but they didn't get the last comment.

"Sister, I don't think this the appropriate time for more information. But I want to make clear that I had never snogged with a Weasley." Zelda proclaimed.

" Sis, just zip it. I do whatever I do whatever I want! And Ginny too. Ron should take care only for his own relationship. I had kissed a Weasley!" Roxy announced proudly. And everyone looked to Fred and George side.

"Gross. Of course not. Bill was the one!" Roxy completed.

" When? How? What's going on here? Where am I?" Ron stated.

" Well, I felt lonely since Jared was on a mission. And Bill felt quite pressed with this weeding. And it happened. Let's say I give him a more personal present. It ended there, although there was a past!" Roxy said.

" A past? " Hermione inquired.

"We were dating for a while before he met this Veela. We agreed that no one has to learn! The point is that emotions come and bye. It's just moment. Don't give so much attention. And don't blame Harry. I am sure he feels terrible for all this. But it's not his fault" Roxy concluded and Ron calmed down a while.

The fest reached its peak in the evening. All had gathered in the garden. A big table had been set, where everyone could enjoy the delicacies of Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George had levitated some cuddles and 2 paperboards shaped in the form of 17. Hermione made a spell with her wand blowing red and golden ribbons in the air. His aunts used their powers to create some fireworks. Penny and Mrs. Weasley came from inside shouting: "stay back". They carried the birthday cake which had the form of huge snitch, depicting Harry's love for this sport. Penny turned up the cuddles with her sparks and the cake laid at the table. Harry blew off and all the others applauded loudly.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on the table. The patronus had the form of weasel and the deep voice of Mr Weasley was heard saying: " The Minister is coming". Everything stopped. All remained silent. There wasn't a reason for the Minister's visit. Melinda and Penny grimaced. The relations between the Palace and the Ministry were not the best. The Queen and the Epatus had argued a lot with the last two Ministers for their approaches in Voldemort's issue.

" We have to go. Minister can't find us here. I will explain you latter, Harry" Lupin said and grabbed Tonks. Penny stopped them. "I ' ll orb you. It's difficult to leave from our protection spell. Besides, I don't wanna see his face." she said. And they disappeared.

A couple of minutes later, the Minister alongside Mr Weasley entered the yard. Minister greeted everyone and rolled down his head in front the Queen. "Good evening to everyone. Your Majesty!" he said.

"Welcome, Rufus. See my spell? It keeps away all the unpleasant things." She responded.

"Indeed. Quit effective. Mr. Potter, Happy Birthday!" Scrimgeour said.

"Grand Duke for you, Rufus." Melinda said sharply.

"Yes, yes. My apologizes. I should address you with your title from now on. Anyway, could I talk to you private for a while? And I want Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger to come with us, please." the Minister asked kindly, while Melinda starred him intensively.

"Yes, of course." Harry replied.

"Not alone, Rufus. He is still a royal offspring. You know the game! Play with its rules" Melinda said abruptly.

"Indeed. That's why I would like to ask the Royal Highnesses, the Princesses and the Prince to escort us. And I suggest, Your Majesty, playing by the rules too." Scrimgeour responded. Melinda was ready to explode and flew him to other side of the hill. However, she kept her self control. She turned her head to another spot, whereas the Minister asked Mrs Weasley for a quiet place. Mrs Weasley showed him the living room, where the seven people moved.

The Minister sat in the armchair. Harry, Ron and Hermione were opposite him in the couch. Andy, Roxy and Zelda stayed in a corner. Scrimgeour started to explain the Dumbledore's last will. Andy had involved in this. Dumbledore asked him to write down the text since his hand wasn't in a good condition. He was so careful with the wording. He had chosen every and each word. He didn't want the Ministry's official to notice something unusual. He hadn't told anything else to Andy. He explained only that this would be important for Harry. Andy didn't ask more. He knew that Dumbledore was a person full of secrets and no intention to share them with others. It was pointless to try.

A sudden tense in the atmosphere took Andy out of his thoughts. Both Harry and Minister had stood up, while Minister's wand was on Harry's shirt. It was time to intervene. Zelda had already stepped forward. "Enough. It's time to leave, Mr. Minister." she said.

"Your Highness, I suggest…"he started, but Zelda had gotten to close with her hand up. Her eyes projected a blue light. She said again imperatively: "I said it's time to go. I will let Mr. Potter alone, thinking of his heirlooms. Good evening", whereas the Minister repeated her words. She forced to do what he had just said. He walked reluctantly in the door and marched outside. After he disappeared, Zelda's eyes turned back to normal.

Harry hadn't seen his cousin using her powers. He was impressed. He couldn't even imagine the extent of this skill. Even Leggilimency wasn't so hard. He wished one day to reach this level and become a completely Telepath.

"Oh my God! This was awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"And you haven't still anything yet!" Zelda laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones. The spells in bolt are from the original series.

Chapter 4: The wedding

Next day was the day that everybody was waiting for; the wedding day had arrived. Everyone was on the rush from early in the morning. Melinda and Penny decided to shut down their protection spell and left only the wizardry wards.

"It covers an area of 30 miles. It's the same one that we use in Magic School. The guests cannot even approach the next hill" they explained.

In the evening, the first guests were arriving and the Weasleys were going to welcome them. All the Burrow tenants helped with the guests as they could; all except for Harry. There were other plans for him. Both Weasleys and his family decided that he couldn't appear as himself in the wedding. Andy took over the charge of transformation. He thought that glamouring was a good option. Polyjuice was overused.

"It's much easier and more effective" he said. And then casted the spell:

" **To ensure our future preserved,**

 **Mask our friend**

 **See justice served"**

Soon, Harry became a red head boy with blue eyes, who was much thicker and taller.

"I did my best to look pretty" Andy said and blinked his eye. Harry thumbed up while they were getting dressed. Melinda had already chosen their cloths. Harry would wear a franc that had his original eyes color whereas Andy was obliged to wear his official uniform. It was a white one in military style. On both sides of his costume, there was the magic symbol of their family, Triquetra. Harry looked at him astonished how handsome was in this cloth, but he could also sense Andy's discomfort with all these royalties.

After that, they went down to meet the others. All of them had been dressed formally. Ron wore a deep red cloak and Hermione fitted perfectly in his purple dress. Her hair was caught in a short pony – tail. Roxy wore a long red strapless dress that had a cut in the middle revealing her long legs. Her hair was straight. She touched barely a tall blond boy in white tuxedo. Harry thought that this woman was a fire. Zelda wore a light blue short dress and her hair was wavy.

As the boys stepped down the stairs, all they looked at them enthusiastically.

"Aw" Hermione admired Andy in his uniform and Ron starred her angrily.

"Harry! Harry, is that you?" Roxy exclaimed

"Yes. I guess Andy had done a good job." Harry replied, looking himself in the mirror that was in the living room.

"Definitely! Let me introduce you, Jared. Jared, this is my cousin, the famous Harry Potter. He is under glamouring for security reasons. Harry, this is Jared, my friend!" Roxy said fascinated.

"Nice to meet to you" Jared said smiling and sacking Harry's hand.

"So you are the one that I have to punch if she gets hurt! Nice!" Harry laughed.

"No worries, dear cousin. I had already taken care of this" Andy said and made a gesture that scarred Jared.

"Boys!" Roxy exclaimed.

"OK. Shall we go?" Zelda proposed. They divided to couples. Hermione went with Ron, Roxy with Jared and Zelda with Harry. This was the concept of the night. Harry pretended Barny Weasley, a Weasley cousin that was Zelda's date; although that both prefer having others as partners. Andy stayed back waiting for the groom and the other best man, Charlie.

The couples entered in the tent and found their places. Several heads turned whispering about Roxy's beauty. She had attracted the gaze of all men in the place. However, she didn't care. She was so happy that was there with the one that she had chosen. Harry got some vibes of jealousy from Hermione who had rolled her eyes down. He sent her a smile of sympathy. He had to admit that her position wasn't the best.

Harry watched over the whole place. There was a long white catwalk that ended in stage. In this stage, Aunt Melinda stood in the center wearing a golden dress. She was surrendered by white lights. A step behind was his aunt Penny, wearing an emerald dress. The in – laws had been putted in the fore front waiting the wedding to start.

Couples of minutes later, Bill, Charlie and Andy were walking the catwalk in a triangle. Andy stopped them in the middle giving a military order. Suddenly, a rainbow rose and the three men passed under. The guests applauded and Mrs. Weasley started crying.

Then, Fleur was entering. She walked slowly alongside her father, while Ginny and her sister, Gabrielle, followed. She wore a snow white wedding dress with her hair caught up. She was dreamy. She was walking like flying. Harry though she was divine. Her father gave her to Bill and stepped down in tears.

Melinda started her speech: "We are gathered together…

You, Bill William Weasley, do you accept Fleur Isabel Delacourt as your wife, in life and death, in health and sickness, in rich and poor.

I do

And you, Fleur Isabel Delacourt, do you accept Bill William Weasley, as your husband…

I do

I, Melinda Phoebe Victoria Halliwell, Queen of Magical England, Matriarch of Warren/ Halliwell Line, with the power that law provides me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then, she moved quickly her hands and bubbles of white light circulating them in spinning dance. After that, she opened again her hands and tiny white pigeon was released.

Dance, drinks and food were coming. Harry observed the others while he was approaching Elias Donz. Hermione was swaying with Ron whose gaze was stuck in Victor Krum. Jared and Roxy were dancing too, trying to live every minute. Zelda chatted loudly with Fred and Andy flirted with aVeela cousin. Finally, he found Mr. Donz and they were in a deep discussion about Dumbledore, while Molly's Aunt, Myriel interrupted them constantly.

Suddenly, a ball of light got in the centre. It took the form of a lynx and the deep voice of Kingsley was heard from inside: "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming. They are coming"

Panic spread among the guests, who tried to find a way to run out. Harry was searching for Hermione and Ron. He couldn't find them anywhere. Instead, he stepped at Andy.

"Harry, you have to go now!" he shouted.

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry replied in agony. Andy opened his hands and two figures orbed. Ron and Hermione looked around weirdly.

" I have no time for explanation. Go now! I love you all! Go!" he said. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. Once more, Harry felt the dizzy from the Apparition.

After Andy was sure that they had safely escaped, he searched for his sisters. He found them with Jared.

"Mum?" he asked

"She is fine. She orbed with Aunt Penny quickly. They mustn't be there, when Death Eaters arrive." Zelda answered.

"Ok. Jared, take the guest to the next hill and orb them. It's the safest way." Andy said.

"Yes. I'll do it right now." Jared responded. He quickly kissed Roxy and ran to the crowd.

"Let's find the Order" Andy said and the girls nodded.

They managed to gather all the Members in area. Andy had in his mind a defense plan that explained to everyone.

"We don't have much time. So, follow my orders; Otherwise, I' ll kill. Weasley family stays here. The others split up to the safe houses. We should expect to attack there too. Alright? Let's do it people!" he said.

" Tonks, take Dromeda and Ted to the Palace. Mum and Aunts are already there. Do it! Now!" Zelda shouted and Tonks nodded. She apparated with her husband.

All the others followed Andy's instructions. As they took their defense seats, Ginny whispered to him: "We have a true commander with us!"

" The day that you become member of our family, I will tell to you all the business secret" Andy responded blinking his eye. The chatting was interrupted by a shadowy form that scissored the sky and shouted " Avada Keda..", but before the Death Eater finished the spell incantation, a massive wave of energy hit him and he dropped dead on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones. The spells in bolt are from the original series.

Chapter 5: Halliwell Gang

Three flashes of orbing appeared in the middle of the room. Halliwell siblings were so exhausted that laid down to the bed immediately. The sun was still shinning in New York. For all the others, it was usual American morning.

Andy clicked his fingers and the formal dresses were replaced by normal Muggle clothes.

"I am thinking of stop going to weddings." Andy said sarcastically.

"I see your point! But you have to admit it. The fight was the best part. It gives another sense to the wedding event!" Roxy responded.

"How many were finally they? I stop counting at 20." Zelda continued.

"Me too. However we did a great job. No one left! We are a good team! We will become good Charmed Ones."Andy said. The sound of the door cut their conversation. Melinda entered furiously in.

" You, three! Pack your things! We move to the Palace!" she demanded.

"Mum, haven't you been tired? Just give an hour to relax and…" Roxy complained.

"Being a Charmed has no specific time, young lady. So stop talking and do as I said!"Melinda replied.

" Fine as you wish!" Andy said and orbed three suitcases. Then, all the four orbed in the Crystal Palace.

Crystal Palace was located to the other side of Magical London. The legend said that Merlin had built it for his descendants. In any case, it was the home of royal family. It was made by pure magic. The crystals were transparent so as the sunlight to be absorbed better. In this way, a trap was made for evil forces. The good magic became so strong that didn't permit any evil creature to enter in. In a scenario that a demon or dark wizard managed to break this protection, the Palace would become his eternal prison since there was no way to escape. That was the reason that Voldemort and his forces didn't even approach the Palace or the Halliwells. Apart from being afraid the Charmed Ones powers, they couldn't overcome this obstacles.

The siblings stayed in Zelda's chambers. Their mother was in a rush. She was looking for Kingsley. She shouted to one of her guardians to find him immediately.

"Something tells to me that the things are not good. When she asked for Kingsley in such a way, it's not for a good reason!"Andy muttered."

"Certainly yes! By the way, since Rufus is dead, who will be the next one?" Roxy asked.

"Pius Thickness, I guess. He is a Voldemort's organ now. Besides, Voldemort won't occupy with this paper work. He needs a politician to do his job and he will remain in the shadows to threat humanity." Andy said.

"Mum would prefer kill him rather than give him the Ministry." Roxy said.

"Unfortunately, she had no other choice for now ; unless she activate her plan and take the Ministry" Andy said and then addressed to Zelda, who had stayed out of the conversation: " Sis, will you stand somewhere? You make me dizzy."

All the time that her siblings chatted, Zelda had her mind on one thing; Harry, Ron and Hermione. They haven't any tracing charm on them and definitely they would use repelling spells wherever they go. This could be a problem; despite the fact that Andy could sense Harry everywhere. They should find a way to solve it.

" I am thinking, guys! I am thinking!" she finally said.

"Of what?" Andy asked. However, Zelda was in the door. She closed it quite carefully and casted a spell:

" Make the sound turning off

Keep the voice in this dorm

No one listens, no hears,

Protect our secrets here"

"Why so much mystery, sis? What's going on?" Roxy asked

"Guys, we need to talk" Zelda replied.

"OK. Talk!" Andy said

" Harry, Ron and Hermione need all the possible help that we can offer in order to find and destroy the Horcruxes right?" Zelda started

"Yes!" both the siblings answered

"And we don't want our lovely Dark Lord or his friends to involve or at least not to harm Harry, right?" she continued.

"Yes!" the others answered again.

"So, somehow, we find a way to be next to Harry whenever it's necessary!" Zelda stated

"We already got this! Whitelighters – Elders system; you know; a continuing noise in my head! We orbed next to Harry in seconds." Andy said showing his head.

" Not close enough, if they use protecting spells! There is no possibility to approach them the exact time. And if we lose any minute! The consequences will be irreparable." Zelda claimed.

"I didn't think about! But how can you be so sure?" Andy insisted

"She is right, bro. I had seen when I and Jared took over a mission like that. We couldn't orb inside the protecting wards and we lose valuable time!" Roxy stated

"So what do you suggest?" Andy said.

"I had in my mind Maurender's history, and I was thinking of creating a map that shows the exact position of Harry and his friends any minute." Zelda said

"Not bad. But how we are gonna do this?" Andy asked

"No idea; if we check the Book?" Zelda said

"Why not! Book of Shadows!" Andy shouted and the heavy large grimoore orbed in his hands. The siblings gathered together in order to search. They looked the pages one by one. Unfortunately, they weren't lucky enough. There was no information how to make scrying map; only how to use scrying with a crystal or how making sensing stronger.

"Damn. There is nothing in here" Zelda exclaimed.

"So let's be creative. Let's do something that Charmed One would do! I have an idea! Zelda, focus on Harry and try to get a vision or a foresight or anything with him, Andy, use your sense as much as you can. And I would cast an appropriate spell." Roxy said and the other two did as she said. Then, she turned up the page and stopped when she found what the one she was looking for. She read the incantation loudly:

 **"** **Power of witches rise**

 **Course unseen across the skies**

 **Come to us who call you near**

 **Come to us and settle here"**

A ball of light jumped out of the Book. It spin three times around the room and exploded. An image of England appeared. The names of the trio had been written under a small point; above, there was a highlighted circle. The name of the place was written with tinny letters. Grimmauld Place 12!

"OMG! We are good!" Andy laughed.

"But in Grimmauld Place, Sirius house? It's too dangerous there. This was the first place that I would have in mind if I was a Death Eater!" Roxy exclaimed

"Grimmauld Place, 12!" Zelda repeated.

"Yeah, about that. Look firstly it's Harry's house. Sirius left to him. There is no other place that Harry would feel like home. And secondly, mum always said that as the headquarters of the Order is well protected. Strong wards had been putted. I believe that in this house that they are safe for now. What do you say, sis?" Andy stated but Zelda couldn't hear. Her vision had blurred. She was in another scene. Harry stupefied Umbridge and took violently a locket from his neck. Few moments later, she turned back to the reality.

"Zelda, are you ok? What did you see! And how this happened? I haven't seen you to get a premonition in this way before. Your powers become stronger!" Roxy said

"Yeah, it seems that my powers are still developing. Well, I was in the Ministry and Harry attacked Umbridge and took a locket! I think that this locket must be a Horcrux." Zelda explained

" Then, get up and let's stop, mum!" Andy shouted.

"What do you say my lovely insane bro?" Roxy asked

"Mum has plans for the Ministry. Don't you remember? We must stop her right now; before it's too late" Andy said and ran to the corridors that lead to the Queen's Office. A meeting was occurred inside. Many voices could be heard, but their mother's was the most characteristic and imperious one: " No, gentlemen; absolutely, no. I am not waiting anything. People are in danger if we let Pius to take over. If we let You-Know -Who to take over. We are going to the Ministry tonight. This mission must be completed by the morning!" she said.

The siblings tried to get in but the door was enchanted. The physical power didn't do anything. Then, Andy waved quickly his hand and the door fell. The people in the meeting looked them weirdly. The siblings could recognize Kingsley, Mr. Weasley and some other officials that they weren't Death Eaters.

"Andy!" Melinda started.

" Not now, mum. So sorry for the interruption but we have to talk you private for a second! And it can't wait!" Andy said seriously. Having no other option, Melinda followed her children in the end of the corridor.

" I hope that there is a very good reason for interrupting such an important meeting" she finally said.

"The most important of all time! Your nephew!" Andy said

"Explain yourself, young man." Melinda requested.

"Mum, you have to stop whatever you are planning for the Ministry. I had a vision before. Harry must take something from there. It's a very important object for his mission; only with this we can defeat the Dark Lord!" Zelda intervened.

"It has to what Dumbledore assigned to you and him? That's right?" Melinda continued.

"Yes!" Roxy completed.

"You know that people are going to suffer and probably die because we do nothing. This happened last time. And now, an old dead man and a bunch of kids are the only one that can save the world. And I should stay out of this and just watch. Sometimes, I think that it would be better for me to have never met this man. However, as a Halliwell, I would always believe that our future is our kids. If someone can do better things, it's new generations. So yes, I will stop everything that I plan; not because of Dumbledore and his stupid ideas, but because of you. You deserve a better world. However, I must insist that people will die. Even those we love" Melinda said trying to keep her tears.

" Mum, listen to me! You have done a lot to protect people and you organize something really great. But all this would be in vain without us, Harry, his friends or our friends. I am sure that with your moves, the fake files and false information, till now, we can gain significant time. Death Eaters aren't well known for their intelligence. And this is important too!" Andy said. A silent covered the place for a couple of minutes. Melinda said her last word: "Fine, I will announce my decision to the others. I am waiting you to inform when Harry is ready. But this conversation isn't over yet." she said and she turned back to the meeting room. The siblings knew how difficult this decision was for her, but her love for her family was much stronger than her sorrow for the consequences. She would do everything to help them succeed in their mission and gain back her family.

Halliwells turned back to Zelda's chamber. They sat down and got prepared for their next step.

"So Ministry checked. What's next?" Roxy said.

"A Hogwarts delivery. Your godfather had asked for something that he really needs. And I think that we did a good job" Andy said and orbed a silver sword wrapped in a piece of silk. Everyone could recognize Godric's Gryffindor sword, with its pure silver blade and the rubbins in its base.

"Only if I were a goblin, I could see the difference" Roxy stated.

"And we also started our task too. We should be prepared before the final battle." Zelda pointed

"Sis, we don't have any clues; only narrations from Dumbledore. This is not enough. We don't even know what we are looking for!" Andy claimed

"This isn't true. He threw to you a fire ball. And I saw him shimmer. So we have something" Roxy disagreed.

"Still we need more. And I don't know where we should search." Andy insisted.

"Let's start from Hogwarts. Roxy, your godfather had said that two Death Eaters had been putted there to control the situation. If we somehow approach them and I invade to their mind, we can get much more information. If he has demonic powers, he couldn't say no to a show off in his inner circle" Zelda said.

"It sounds good. I will take some useful potion with us!" Andy said and moved to a wardrobe. While he was searching, the door knocked.

"Come in" Zelda said. It was Leah Sharshaj. Leah was an Auror that had been put in their mother's personal guard. Her skills were remarkable and she had many talents. Melinda chose her as her personal assistant. She completely trusted her. Furthermore, she decided to train her in wandless magic. The siblings liked Leah because she was so loyal to them and gentle.

" Your Highnesses!" Leah said downing a little her head. Her red hijab was moved a little and she fixed. " Her Majesty, call you in her office immediately", she continued. The siblings got up and followed her to the corridor. They knew very well how bossy and how demanding their mother could be sometimes. And since Leah was their favorite Auror, they didn't want her mother to tell her off for no reason.

A couple of minutes later, they stood out the white door with the golden eagle doorknob. They pushed and entered in. Her mother was sitting to her chair behind her office and talking to a tall blond man, who wore a Muggle costume. Their dad didn't use to wear his Elder's robe, when there was not a special occasion. When they realized their children presence, they ended their discussion and Melinda addressed to her kids.

"And there you are again!" she said

"Mum, dad, what's going on? Why did you call us?" Andy asked

"My loves, we need to discuss some issues." Nick said

"Like?" Roxy continued

"Like that your Godfather, Roxy, sent me a notice to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Like that Andy became Harry's whitelighter without inform me." Melinda stated.

"So what?" Roxy continued

"Be careful, young lady. I am not your friend to talk to me like this. I am your mother. And as your mother, I want to know what's going on in my children's life"  
Melinda pointed

"Your mother and I worry about you. And all these make us to concern more." Nick completed.

"There is nothing to concern about. It has to do with Harry and his assignment." Zelda responded.

"And here is the famous mission, which should be a secret! None of us must know. However, my nephew can be in danger and my children can risk their life to save him." Melinda exploded.

"Mel, we said to be calm" Nick whispered

"Nick, back off. I am their mother and Harry's aunt. I deserve to know. So, what is this mission?" Melinda said angrily.

"Mum, we have already discussed it. We can't tell you. Dumbledore assigned something to Harry that it's the only way to defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore swore us not to tell to anyone anything. He is the only one that can give you the answers you are looking for." Andy said

"Well, so let's talk about your mission. Don't you deny it! Dumbledore had told that he assigned to you some things. What are these things? It's the same with Harry?" Melinda insisted. Her children looked each other. They remained silent and rolled down their heads.

"I see! You should better go to Hogwarts. Don't let Roxy's Godfather wait." She continued.

"I hope one day that you will understand." Zelda said and she and her siblings orbed simultaneously. Melinda got up and walked quickly to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Nick asked

"To find out the truth" she said in a serious tone. The door closed back with noise. She was walking furiously. She was sure that was close to what she was looking for. She had right. She entered the Main Hall and stopped.

After seventeen years, Lilly Potter hadn't changed a bit. She was the same as she was that night. Only few grey hairs had appeared recently. She stood in the Main Hall waiting for her sister. She had sensed that Melinda was seeking for her. Her Whitelighter side had developed so much through all these years that it was necessary to be called when someone from her family wanted to meet her.

"Hey, sis!" Melinda said while she was approaching her.

"I sense that you are looking for me. The meeting didn't go well?" Lilly said

"Yes. They repeated the same and the same thing. Only Dumbledore can tell to you. So, I decided to address to him. Let's call him" Melinda explained. Lilly couldn't look her at her eyes. She understood all her worries and thought that her sister had every right, but her head was a mess. She couldn't stop blaming herself for all these. This was her fault. Why she had put her family in such a danger? Why they had to deal with all these? She remembered her Great-Great Aunt Phoebe said that a Charmed life's wasn't compatible with happiness. She guessed that she was right.

"This time I am not going to stop you. But before you'll do anything, I want to know only one thing. Is he…is he… is he alright" Lilly said. Her emerald eyes were about to cry. Melinda broke. She embraced her younger sister and brushed a little her red hair. All in all, she was her baby sister.

"Come over here, sweetie! He is perfectly fine. Your boy is man with a very brave soul and an incredible power, his love for everybody. He reminds so much you that sometimes I think that you are by my side, not him. He is definitely going to make it. Don't bother. You will see. Nothing bad will happen to him. Don't forget that he has friends that loved him and cousins that could die for him. He has everything that he needs in order to be safe, even without us next to him. Andy becomes his whitelighter! Isn't it great? He'll do it. As for me, well I am just the stubborn Matriarch that I care so much for my family. That's why I only want to know." Melinda said.

"Where is he now? Do you know?" Lilly asked again.

"Lead told to me that the kids made something like Maurender's map so as to trace him everywhere. She saw that Harry and his friends are now in Sirius' old house" Melinda replied. Lilly felt a small relief. At least, her son has a house to stay thanks to his godfather. Suddenly, a flash interrupted them. Penny appeared and found her sisters hugging.

"What do we have here? Family hug? I want too!" she said and joined them. They stayed in this position for a while. "Like old good times" she laughed.

"Where have you been, little miss?" Melinda asked.

"I was checking if Molly and her family were fine. After the wedding, I didn't see them at all. And since I don't want another unpleasant surprise, I put a strong ward in Burrow so as to be sure." Penny answered.

"Excellent idea, sis. Ok, since we are all here. I decided to call Dumbledore. We must know. They can't be only on their own. I know that this time I can't involve but at least I want to be able to help." Melinda said.

"She is right. Maybe we can't take part on this, but definitely we can provide some guidance. This is also part of our legacy." Penny completed. Lilly didn't say anything; she simply nodded.

" Ok, since we all agree, we do it.

 **Dumbledore's spirit, call you thee,**

 **Those wish to set you free**

 **Cross on over, so we may get help**

 **Come to us, reveal yourself** "

After some moments, the diaphanous silhouette of Dumbledore was among them. He observed them through his glasses.

" My ladies! What a surprise to be all gathered here! We have a lot of time to talk!" he exclaimed.

" Yeah, it was just two nights before your death that you announced us that firstly you die, secondly that Harry has an important mission to do and thirdly that my children were about to start their destiny. For me it was like yesterday!" Melinda stated.

"What an excellent memory. I always wondered, Melinda, why you weren't sorted in Ravenclaw." Dumbledore pointed

"The sorting hat saw all my other charismas. But you are not here for that!" Melinda continued.

" I guess so. There must be a very good reason that call me from my rest!" Dumbledore continued

"Yes. I want to know about Harry's mission." Melinda said abruptly

" Persistance, clevereness, clear and brave soul. The hat hasn't ever done wrong. You are true Halliwell, Melinda. Your grandpa and your mother were just as you. This is why you become a so good Matriarch. You have all the charismas of true Gryffindor and a strong Halliwell personality." Dumbledore observed

"Dumbledore, this was my destiny. I couldn't do anything else. I didn't choose it. The powers of my mother were removed and I had two younger sisters. I have to take this role" Melinda said

"So why don't you let the others fulfill their destiny too? Why don't let the things go?" Dumbledore responded

"I am not going to involve in this at all. As Charmed, I know that sometime the future generation would take over in order to save the world and the magic. But they are still my family, part of me. It's my role to guide them, to advice them when it needs. When I don't know anything, I cannot fulfill this part of my destiny. This is the reason why I am asking you to tell to me." Melinda begged.

"Sometimes, my lovely Melinda, you have to leave the things as it is. Sometimes even our experiences are not enough to provide full weaponry to others. Sometimes, people should discover themselves on their own in order to learn their capabilities, theirs strengths and their weakness. In these special occasions, it's better to step aside and simply watch because our involvement can make the things much worse. This is what I suggest you for this time, Melinda." Dumbledore stated.

"They are just kids!" Melinda exploded.

"Kids that they have each other. And you know better than anyone how important is this, Melinda. So if you don't have something else for me, I must go. I have an afterlife to live!" Dumbledore said and started moving, but something stopped him. Melinda had waved her hand and had immobilized him.

"Since I summon you, you are bond with me for at least 12 hours." She explained.

" What a pleasure to spend this time with you. Really how is the Quidditch League this year?" Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"Listen to me Dumbledore. You know me very well. You taught me a lot of things; especially, how to deal with the difficulties of life. You made me this Matriarch that I am today; this witch that I became. I know very well what the future brings to our family. I know that Harry must die. I have known for the last 17 years. It's the only way to defeat Voldemort. It's the only way to restore magic equilibrium and get the Power of Three back, our only weapon against him. But after all this time…after all that I have done for you…after I took part to your own death…AFTER I FIGHT FOR YOU, I deserve to know the truth. Otherwise, screw the Power of Three, screw the Voldemort, screw the Prophecy, I will not let my nephew die!" Melinda said and burst into tears. Dumbledore's spirit didn't say a word. He rolled his eyes down to the ground. He remained silent for a while.

After a few moments, his voice broke the silence: "How much do you know about Horcruxes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Charmed Ones.

Chapter 6: Adventure begins

Severus Tobias Snape was sitting in the chair of the Headmaster. He was over some papers searching for something. He still tried to comfort with his new position. It was still awkward being in his mentor place. He hadn't realized that he was gone; the way that he was gone; everything became so sudden, so fast. He didn't even have the chance to say a proper good bye. Now, he took orders from a portrait exactly above him. But how he could fight the destiny? This was his role and he had to play it well, for him and …for her. A sound and a flash of lights interrupted his thoughts.

"How many times I have told to you not to enter my office like this?" Snape growled. He hadn't seen who exactly had entered and he supposed that they were these rats that he had to tolerate, the Carrows. When he got up his head to see who was, his tune became much softer. "Oh! You are." he said.

"What a nice welcome! Imagine how you would do if you really hate us!" Andy nagged

"I thought… I didn't expect you…not so quickly at least?" Snape mumbled

"Zip it bro! He is in a continuing risk! He didn't have in his mind all the time!" Roxy defended him and approached her godfather. They exchanged tenders hugs and kisses. Snape did the same with his goddaughter's siblings. After a long time, something happy had occurred in his life. He had his family with him. He was so pleased that they were in this room. After so much time, he didn't have to pretend and play its role. He could be just himself. His face got calmer.

"How is she?" Snape asked. He couldn't resist. He wanted to know. Everything was done for her.

"We haven't seen her lot this summer. But the times we met her, she looks fine." Zelda responded.

"Where is the boy?" he continued.

" In Grimauld Place 12!" Andy said.

"In Black's house? This is completely insane! It's the first place that they would look for! Let's go and get him! He should be safe" Snape exclaimed.

"Sev, are you lost your mind! What did you say? You forgot what happened last year or some days ago! You aren't welcome in Grimauld Place! And in this way, you are gonna blow the whole plan! You have already done an important damage!" Andy exploded. Snape rolled down his head. Andy was right. He couldn't whatever he wants. He had a specific role in this play and he should be perfect. He couldn't screw it up; for her happiness. But still he concerned about the boy's safety. He had done so much for it all these years.

" It wasn't my intention!" he managed to say.

"I know, Sev. However, I have to look the best for both of you. He and you are my family! We don't want more victims among us!" Andy said.

"If I could turn back the time…" Snape muttered.

"You can't. Let's live on now. And for now, Harry hated much more than You Know Who! He thinks that you killed his mentor and harmed his best friend's brother." Andy continued.

"Andy, stop right now! Why do you want to make him feel much more horrible? He didn't act intentionally. He followed orders; orders that mum and aunt lilly gave to him, if you don't remember. And as for George's ear, it was a mistake! You know that! You were there, damn hell! So stop blaming him! If you continue, I swear I find a way to explode you!" Roxy shouted. A small smirk was formed in Snape's face. He admired always how strong personality Roxy had and how capable was to empire everyone. He was so proud for his goddaughter. He had done at least a good in his life.

"Ok! So, is there any other way to deliver this to the boy?" Snape said showing a sword in a glass protection.

" For now, I am afraid no, Sev! But when the time comes, he will show the way. He always does." Zelda said and her gaze starred at the portrait of Dumbledore above Snape's chair.

"And since we spoke this, here we are! I hope you like it!" Andy said and presented the sword that had brought with him. Snape examined quiet carefully for a while.

"There is no difference with original one! Only if I was a goblin, I could only understand it. You have done nice job!" Snape claimed.

"Sev! Stop doing Legilemency in my mind!" Andy said and they all laughed.

Then, Snape summoned with his wand the original sword of Gryffindor from its glass protection and putted on his office. In the same way, he sent to its place the copy, which Andy had made. He took the original sword and putted behind Dumbledore's office.

After a while, Zelda scowled and Roxy hit Andy with her elbow. Before the boy started speaking, Snape cut him.

"What's going on, kids? Why I smell that I would hear something that I don't like" Snape asked. Andy took a deep breath.

"We want to interrogate Carrows!" Andy said.

"What? How did you come with this idea?" Snape said abruptly.

"We think that they had important information about our assignment. They knew much more about Dark Lord demonic powers than us!" Zelda completed.

"No, this is madness. I am not going to allow this!" Snape stated sharply.

"But it's Dumbledore that give us this task. And if there is something demonic on him, Harry cannot deal with it properly. He needs us" Roxy replied

"I said no, young lady. Roxy, I am your godfather and as such I have responsibility to protect you and your siblings from any kind of danger. I am not as reckless as Sirius was with Harry. I have duty to keep you safe. Definitely, I am not let you with two murders, even if it concerns Harry!" Snape responded in his characteristic way.

"Er…you know that we have powers and we can protect ourselves!" Andy said.

" Your powers aren't in a full development. You may be strong as individuals, but without the Power of Three bonding, you are still an easy target. Believe me; I have seen your parents to use this power. It is another level of magic. By the way, in what way you will interrogate them?" Snape stated.

"Actually, we want to invade their minds and see some memories." Zelda said

"Sounds a good start but…" Snape started.

"We still need the Power of Three. Yes, we know Sev! We know all this. But we aren't unprepared. Let us prove that we are as could as the original Charmed One was." Andy said.

" So I am listening your plan." Snape said.

"Firstly, we approach our victims without be noticed. For this reason, we use this Invisibility Potion. Then, neutralize our victims without killing them and finally Zelda uses her Telepath to see inside their heads." Andy announced proudly.

"It sounds a plan that only a true Charmed One could have prepared." Snape said.

"We have been trained well and by the best" Roxy exclaimed and blinked her eye. Snape smirked again. His heart warmed by this compliment.

"In this case, I will allow you to do whatever you have to do under only one condition." Snape said.

" Which is?" Andy asked

" You will stick to the plan. And in case something goes really wrong, you will call me. Zelda would use her telepathetic powers and he informed me! Am I clear" Snape announced and the siblings nodded. Then, a cough disrupted them. A portrait in the left side of the room cleaned his throat. His voice was so loud that cover the whole place.

"Excuse me, Headmaster Snape, but I think that you have more important jobs to do than look after three kids, even we talk about the royal offsprings" Phineas Nigelus Black stated.

" Phineas! Silence" Snape said angrily.

"No worries, Severus. Professor Black, although our grandmother taught us to respect the elders, with a great pleasure, I will blow you off if you weren't already dead!" Roxy said in sarcasm.

"Your grandmother was one of the greatest witches of all times. I hope that one day; you will be like her, your Highness." Professor Black replied but Roxy ignored him. She was out of her character to argue with portraits; besides their plan was more important.

"They are in the Great Hall. Take care of you" Snape told to them, while Andy and Zelda were drinking their potions. They have been completely invisible. No one can see them. They moved to the door.

"We will!" Andy said and the door closed with noise. Meanwhile, Roxy got ready to follow her siblings but her godfather stopped her.

"I need to talk to you! Now!" he said while he was casting silence spell in the door.

Andy and Zelda were already downstairs when they realized that their little sister didn't follow. But they had no time to go back. If someone caught them, they would be in big trouble. They thought that Roxy would find them later.

They walked in the corridors levitated. They didn't speak at all because they didn't want to get noticed. In place with living things, it was quite difficult to be invisible. However, they need a way to communicate in order to co-ordinate their moves. Suddenly, Zelda came up with an idea. She didn't know if it could work, but that time was no other choice but try it.

" _Can you hear me?"_ Zelda asked. The voice inside Andy's head was so familiar. When he realized that it was his sister that talked, he turned to pale.

" _How could you do this? It supposed that you can't read my mind! Wait a minute! I am doing too! Oh my gosh, I am getting crazy?"_ Andy asked in panic.

" _Sometimes, bro, I wish be an only child. Andy, wake up! We are half Elders. We have strong spiritual powers. I just opened a mind connection. I saw dad does it once with Alfred. And I said let's give us a shot!_ And it worked!" Zelda announced proudly.

" _Cool! So, no one can hear us, right?"_ Andy asked.

" _I believe so! But let's go. We can't waste time!"_ Zelda said and they continued walking. After a while, they were out of the Great Hall watching on Carrows. Andy felt so disgust with them. He could easily kill them without any regret, but he was not a murder. He couldn't. Zelda could get her brother's emotions. She felt the same. What they saw, it was unbearable. Amacius pointed with his wand a tiny house elf that screamed out of pain. He had probably performed cruciatus curse on it.

You will never do the same thing again, filthy little rat!

Yes, Master. Forgive Hecty, Master.

Then his sister, Alecto kicked the elf, which disappeared immediately. "There are so many things that should be putted in order. And this Snape doesn't do anything for that. I wonder how our Lord can trust him!" she monologues.

" Alecto! It's our Lord's decision and we should respect it. Now, let's go the Houses Bedrooms. We have a lot to do there!" Amacius said and his sister nodded. Zelda and Andy realized that they had to move fast. The Carrows were about to leave. They must find something that will keep them in this room in order to finish their job.

 _Electrify them!_

 _I think I shouldn't! I am not in a position to handle my electricity!_

 _Then do something. They are leaving!_

 _Ok, I got it!_

Then, Andy made a punch with his hand and twisted his wrestle twice. Carrows seemed get drown. Few moments later, Carrows fainted on the floor.

"I said not to kill them!" Zelda said furiously.

"No, I didn't! See, they still breathe and if they were dead, they would turn to purple till now. It's a trick that Great Uncle Chris had showed me. You used Telekinesis in air respiration and the victim fell unconscious. Quite useful, don't you thing!" Andy said proudly. Zelda was ready to hex him but her sister's scream interrupted her.

" Oh my gosh, what did you do to them!" Roxy screamed

"Be quiet! You don't want the whole castle notices that we are here! Where have you been?" Andy said

"Severus explained to me how we will get out of here, since we can only orb in Hogwarts, not out of it. We can't use the front door. Death Eaters putted Dementors!" Roxy said trying to hide what she really learned.

"We have time for all this. Guys, let's stick on the plan. Take my hands. I will penetrate their minds and I will channel what I see to you! OK?" Zelda said and her siblings nodded. They gave their hands and Zelda eyes emitted blue light for once more.

Forcibly, she was in the Death Eaters minds. She landed on a snow white room. Alecto shouted at her, but she couldn't her. She waved her hands and Alecto disappeared. Then, Amacius turned to green light that directed towards to Zelda, but she handled it too. She closed her eyes and Amacius had turned into dust.

" I want to see what Voldemort does to bad servants!" Zelda shouted.

"Who dares to call Dark Lord in his name!" a voice screamed

" I am the Master of this minds and body. I control you!" Zelda said decisively and sent to air blasts to the empty room. The voice was lost. Then, a door appeared in front of her. She opened it and got in.

Now, she was in another room, full of people. All they wore long dark robes. Zelda was among them. She could sense the one half of herself in Alecto and the other half in Amacius.

The Death Eaters were in circle. In centre, there was Voldemort, who pointed a man with his white hand. The man was on the floor begging for his life.

"Please, forgive me, my Lord!I didn't want it. I tried to catch it when it falls in to the ground but it was too late. Tell to him, Lucius"the man begged. Lucius Malfoy didn't even look at him. There wasn't mercy in his eyes.

"Silence! I know very well what happens, Raul." Voldemort hissed

"My Lord, give me another chance. I won't fail! I'll do my best" the Death Eater said desperately

" You don't have, Raul! There won't be another time." Voldemort said and threw a fireball to the man. He was screaming out of pain, while his body was in flames. Voldemort approached and pushed his hand in the flaming body absorbing all the magic existing.

Zelda was shocked. She couldn't believe in her eyes. She took a few deep breaths to regain her control. When she calmed down, she closed her eyes tightly. "Forget me. You haven't seen; you don't know me. Erase my image from here." She said loudly. When she opened her eyes again, she was in her body.

She felt immediately into the ground. The vial containing the reverse potion broke and the liquid was spread in her pants. She became visible again. Her face was pale. All this cruelty made her sick. She believed always that even the enemies needed to be respected.

Her siblings landed next to her and drank the reverse potion.

"You did a great job, sis! Now, let's get out of here! Roxy, what Sev said?" Andy encouraged her and helped her getting up.

"There is only one uncontrolled place in the castle; the Headmaster's fireplace. It has a direct connection with the one in the Palace." Roxy announced

"So, let's go before they wake up!" Zelda said and they levitated flying to Snape's office.

Couples of minutes later, they were back in the Palace. Zelda was still weak from the whole thing. Roxy had her own thoughts after what Snape revealed at her. Only Andy was willing to discuss what they saw.

"What the hell was that we saw" Andy started.

"Please, not now. I have to get some rest and then, we talked about everything." Zelda said

" OK" Andy quitted. As they walked for their chambers, a voice stopped them.

"What you did…" Lilly said.

"Aunt Lilly!" the three of them exclaimed. Lilly was stood in front of them holding the Book. Roxy starred at her weirdly. Lilly understood but she couldn't give a good an explanation. There wasn't a good explanation for all this. She hoped that if she told her the story from the early begging, she would probably understand better.

"What you did… was awesome! Don't tell it to your mother! She would kill me for the eternity!" she completed her sentence.

" But how did you know? " Zelda asked

"Severus informed. He was a little terrified with the whole idea and he wanted someone who can trust. I am not going to tell you off, guys. I am here to help you. What you did, it proves that you are real Charmed Ones, even without the Power of Three. I have to admit that you are so good witches, my loves!" Lilly replied

"You trained us well, Aunt Lilly. You gave all that we need to become the Charmed Ones." Zelda said and hugged her aunt.  
" Oh darling! So is there anything that you see and help you indentify the demonic source of Dark Lord's powers?" Lilly asked

" Fire balls, absorbing magical energy, energy balls, shimmering and mind control. But I don't think that there is such a demon in the Book. I have checked twice the majority and…" Andy started but stopped immediately. Lilly's face had turned to pale. She opened the Book quickly and showed them a page.

" Oh no. If he becomes what I suspected, no one can stop him" Lilly stated while the siblings looked carefully the page.

"The Source of All Evil!" Andy exclaimed

"It supposed that they extinct! The last one was vanquished by the first Charmed One" Lilly claimed

" Look! There are all the powers that he uses!" Zelda said loudly.

"But how did he take these powers?" Andy asked nervously.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know. Only if you become the Source, you take the powers." Lilly said.

"But there is a way to destroy him? Yeah?" Roxy asked after a long time in silence.

"As it writes here, only the Power of Three can vanquish the Source!" Andy said.

"Only the Power of Three. Damn it! He is almost invincible!" Roxy exclaimed furiously.


End file.
